La caja del olvido
by TinyCandy
Summary: Al tener un día de descanso Sakura decide disfrutarlo con su mejor amigo, Naruto, pero al estar ocupado él ella se ve sumergida en una ola de pensamientos y recuerdos que la ahogan. Decidida a dejar ir el pasado, guarda sus objetos más atesorados en una caja; tal vez una última oportunidad de despedirse de aquello tan preciado para ella.
1. La caja del olvido

**La caja del olvido**

Era fin de semana y lo tenía libre para ella. La felicidad no le cabía en el alma; no misiones, no trabajo voluntario en el hospital, no quehaceres en su casa... era un día para relajarse y consentirse. Casi no se le presentaban estos días, y mucho menos en fin de semana; no lo dejaría escapar.

Se levantó temprano para aprovechar al máximo sus dos días de descanso, y después de tomarse un baño pensó en ir a la casa de Naruto. Le tocaría la puerta, y como era de esperarse él estaría dormido, así que mientras él se estuviera arreglando ella prepararía el desayuno para los dos.

Terminó de arreglarse y emprendió su camino hacia a la vivienda de su amigo. Al llegar a la casa del rubio ella se disponía a tocar la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo esta fue abierta por Naruto. Quien ya estaba completamente vestido y llevaba una empanada en su boca.

– ¡Saku-ga-chan! –se alcanzó a escuchar que dijo con dificultad al estar su boca ocupada con el pan. No esperaba ver a su amiga tan temprano por la mañana, y mucho menos afuera de su casa. Si que era una grata e inesperada sorpresa que le hubiera encantado recibir cualquier otro día a excepción de este. No tenían planes de verse... ¡¿o caso sí los había y él los había olvidado?!

– ¿Vas de salida? –le preguntó la pelirrosa con algo de decepción. Tenía entendido que ella y él habían tenido los mismos días de descanso, y normalmente su amigo no hacía nada cuando los tenía. Debió haberle preguntado desde ayer si tenía planes, y evitarse esto. Hubiera podido dormir un poco más y salir ya desayunada de su casa. Pero no importaba eso, lo que ella quería era desayunar con él y pasársela bien el resto del día.

–Sí... Kakashi-sensei me vino a despertar. No sé por qué –le respondió después de retirarse la empanada de la boca, cerrando la puerta de su casa detrás de él. Mentiría si dijera que la curiosidad no lo invadía ¿Para qué lo había ido a visitar tan temprano su amiga? –Sakura-chan...

–No te preocupes, –lo interrumpió la pelirrosa dando un paso hacia atrás al haberse acercado Naruto cuando cerró la puerta, y le abrió el camino para que él continuara –no te quito más de tu tiempo –se despidió con una sonrisa la muchacha. Apresuró su paso y salió del edificio antes que el rubio. Quien tuvo que volver a entrar a su hogar al haber olvidado su monedero de ranita, si no después ¿cómo pagaría por su comida en la tarde? Porque tratándose de Kakashi esto podría tomar bastante tiempo, y rogaba porque no fuera todo el día, siendo que era su día libre, su merecido descanso, o mini vacaciones, como las llamaba el rubio.

Bástate decepcionada Sakura regresó a su casa, _"_ _¡Genial!_ _"_ pensó. Ahora sus planes se habían desmoronado en cuestión de minutos. No le quedaría de otra más que pasársela en su casa sola, porque sus padres no se encontraban, habían ido de vacaciones a la aldea de la arena, y no regresarían hasta dentro de una semana.

Al llegar a su casa se dirigió automáticamente a su habitación, donde se dejó caer en su cama con los brazos extendidos. A pesar de que aun no desayunaba no tenía apetito, se encontraba baja de ánimos, estaba muy acostumbrada a la compañía de su amigo el rubio, prácticamente lo consideraba como un hermano. Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, y como un rayo por su mente apareció el rostro de su excompañero de equipo… el faltante miembro del equipo siete. Abrió sus ojos al instante y una sonrisa nostálgica cargada de recuerdos se apoderó de su rostro ¿Por qué había invadido su mente por escasos segundos?

Se levantó de su cama y se agachó para sacar una caja debajo de ella. Tenía una ligera capa de polvo que le quitó con un poderoso soplido y la dejó caer en frente de ella en su cama. Quitó la tapa y la dejó a un lado.

Era su caja de los recuerdos; fragmentos de momentos que ella atesoraba y que no quería olvidar jamás. Las orejas de gato que había utilizado Sasuke en una de sus primeras misiones como genin, las cuales la pelirrosa juraba que se veía lindísimo en ellas. Tuvo que esconder las orejas de los tres para decir que se habían extraviado y así poder quedarse con las del pelinegro. También se encontraba la kunai que le había lanzado directamente a ella en el último encuentro que tuvieron, con el objetivo de hacerle algo más que simplemente herirla. De no haber sido por Naruto que había llegado a la defensa de ella... no sabía que podría haber sido de su existencia. Y por último estaba la banda que tantas veces había tocado el cabello del Uchiha, la cual portaba el emblema de Konoha atravesado por una línea; traición.

¿Por qué?

No comprendía por qué aún conservaba aquellos objetos. No le traían más que recuerdos amargos. Al principio la impregnaban con nostalgia, ahorcándola hasta la garganta, donde el nudo del llanto oprimido en su pecho se hacía presente.

Si tan sólo ella hubiese sido más fuerte... tal vez hubiera podido detener a Sasuke. Si no lo había logrado con palabras y lágrimas... la fuerza bruta por supuesto que lo detendría.

Se alejó de la caja y caminó hacia su buró. Ahí se encontraba en un marco la fotografía del equipo siete, mejor dicho, el que solía ser el equipo siete. Porque a pesar de que contaban con un nuevo integrante... no era lo mismo, jamás lo sería. No era que estuviera comparando a Sai y Sasuke, pero se rehusaba a aceptar que alguien más ocupara su espacio, su lugar en el equipo. No tenía nada en contra de Sai, pero el recuerdo de Sasuke siempre la perseguía sin descanso. Se preguntaba si lo mismo le pasaba al rubio... después de todo él le prometió que traería al Uchiha de regreso sin importar todos los obstáculos que le lanzaran.

Tomó el retrato con su mano. Aquella fotografía a la que siempre le sonreía al despertarse e irse a dormir, antes de cada misión, y cuando Sasuke la ignoraba. Esa fotografía siempre la hacía sentir mejor. Pero desde que el Uchiha se había marchado de la aldea ella puso el retrato boca abajo. No quería ver la razón de su tristeza, no tenía la suficiente fuerza para sonreírle todas las mañanas.

Al paso de los meses se dio cuenta que no era justo para Kakashi-sensei y Naruto, quienes también estaban en la fotografía y formaban parte del equipo siete. Levantó la fotografía y le sonrió, en esta ocasión el motivo y la razón de felicidad eran el rubio y su maestro. Se sentía tan afortunada de estar en el mismo equipo que ellos. En cuanto Sasuke... ella decidió no desviar más sus ojos verdes hacia él.

Tomó la fotografía y la echó en la caja, de la cual una pequeña nube de polvo le entró de golpe en los pulmones, haciéndola toser un poco. Decidida salió de su casa y emprendió rumbo hacia el bosque, donde nadie la pudiera ver, donde nadie la pudiera detener.

En su camino antes de llegar a su destino Sai la alcanzó a ver a lo lejos – ¡Sakura! –le gritó agitando su mano en forma de saludo, pero ella iba sumergida en sus pensamientos, que el llamado de su amigo no había logrado ser percibido por sus oídos. Sai al haber sido ignorado se preocupó por su amiga, el semblante que ella cargaba en el rostro era de completa seriedad y tristeza – ¡Sakura! –intentó llamarla nuevamente, dando unos pocos pasos en dirección hacia la pelirrosa.

–Déjala, –lo detuvo de la mano una rubia –con la cara que tenía lo más seguro es que valla al hospital –trató de tranquilizarlo un poco. Después de todo ella conocía muy bien a su mejor amiga.

–No lo creo Ino, –respondió preocupado tratando de soltarse del agarre de ella. Él había visto a Sakura preocupada, triste... y lo había ignorado por completo, a pesar de que la distancia entre ambos no había sido grande –es nuestro día de descanso –le dijo con la mirada perdida entre la gente, tratando de encontrar a la pelirrosa.

–Así es Sakura, ya deberías de conocerla –le dijo un poco celosa. No quería compartir la atención de él con nadie –Aunque sea su descanso, ella siempre está ayudando a los demás –y así era su amiga. Siempre al servicio de quien la necesitara. La conocía tanto que estaba segura que era ahí a donde se dirigía. Especialmente si llevaba cajas. Normalmente ella le llevaba regalos a los niños en el hospital para levantarles el ánimo. No había nada de qué preocuparse.

–Si tú dices...–le respondió con algo de escepticismo; aunque realmente quería creer en las palabras de Ino. Esperaba que la pelirrosa se encontrara bien.

...

Al llegar casi a las afueras de la aldea divisó el bosque, y al adentrarse en él se sintió invadida por una tranquilidad inmensa que la relajaba. Escuchaba la corriente del río, el canto de unas cuantas aves, el aroma de las flores, y los pocos rayos de sol que atravesaban las hojas de los arboles calentaban su piel. Todo era tan sereno... le encantaba ir a ese lugar para relajarse.

Se recargó en el árbol más grande que encontró a su alrededor y dejó caer todo su peso, no sólo el físico, pero también el emocional. Posó la caja sobre sus piernas y le quitó la tapa. Le dio una última mirada a los objetos que había atesorado por tanto tiempo y antes de cerrar definitivamente la caja tomó con delicadeza la fotografía del equipo siete. Con la yema de sus dedos acarició suavemente el rostro del Uchiha y varios recuerdos invadieron su mente. Recuerdos que ella quería guardar en su memoria, recordar por siempre al Sasuke que conoció en la academia ninja, no al que había abandonado a su aldea y sus amigos. Ese Sasuke era una persona desconocida para ella.

Dejó el retrato en la caja y tomó la kunai que había dentro. Se quitó la caja del regazo y la dejó a un lado de ella. Dobló sus piernas, se sentó arriba de ellas y con ambas manos tomó la kunai. La alzó lo más alto que pudo y la encajó en el pasto frente a ella. Cada vez que la enterraba en la tierra le dolía más su corazón. Entre más grande hacía el hoyo encajaba con más intensidad y precisión la kunai, tratando de desvanecer los sentimientos que aún tenía por su ex-compañero de equipo. Entre más cavaba más le dolía, oprimiendo su pecho y sacando las lágrimas que había logrado contener tanto tiempo.

Dejó caer la kunai sucia y llena de tierra adentro de la caja al haber terminado de cavar el hoyo. Tapó la caja por última vez y la cubrió con la tierra que había al rededor. Esperaba enterrar no sólo los objetos que había guardado por tanto tiempo... pero también sus recuerdos y sentimientos. Sellaría la caja y todo lo que contenía dentro en las profundidades de la tierra, donde nadie supiera su ubicación. Quería liberarse de aquellas ataduras que no la dejaban progresar y continuar con su vida.

El último adiós a su primer y hasta ahora único amor.

Abrió la mochila que llevaba con ella y sacó una botella blanca, a la cual le dio un trago en seco, no disfrutando la bebida, pero tampoco con gesto de desagrado. La iba a dejar a un lado de ella, pero antes de eso le dio otro trago más grande y la tapó. Sacó el sándwich que había preparado en su casa y lo mordió lentamente. Se notaba que ganas no tenía de comer, pero la bebida que llevaba con ella se la había terminado a mitad del sándwich.

Empezó a sentir el cuerpo relajado, como si todo el dolor que había guardado dentro de su corazón hubiera sido liberado, y el resto de las preocupaciones que tenía se habían esfumado junto con la pesadez de su cuerpo.

Quiso ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas no podían mantener el equilibrio de su cuerpo, así que optó por quedarse recostada y apoyada en el tronco del árbol. Una ligera siesta no le caería nada mal. De hecho, sus ojos le rogaban por un pequeño descanso para recuperarse, del cual sus parpados se hicieron cargo de cerrarse para obligarla a descansar. Media hora sería más que suficiente para que su cuerpo recaudara la fuerza necesaria para levantarse y marcharse de aquel lugar donde había enterrado sus recuerdos, sus objetos más preciados, su único amor.

…

– ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan! –abrió sus ojos lentamente un poco al sentir un sacudón en sus hombros. Se sentía como una muñeca de trapo, y la verdad era que aún sentía sus brazos bastante relajados, y su cabeza algo pesada, dificultándole a su cuello mantenerla erguida.

¿Qué hora era? Los rayos del sol se asomaban por las copas de los árboles, pintando de naranja el cielo, con ligeros toques rosados en las nubes ¿Por cuánto tiempo había dormido? Parpadeó tres veces y se talló sus ojos con la primera mano que pudo levantar, y después de haber sido cegada brevemente por un rayo de sol que estaba a punto de esconderse entre las montañas logró ver el rostro de su amigo. Su pelo se veía rodeado por un aura dorada, producto de los escasos rayos de sol que golpeaban su cabello rubio.

– ¿Naruto? –articuló retóricamente la pelirrosa con desconcierto – ¿Qué hora es? –le preguntó lanzando un bostezo al aire, sin cubrirse la boca o importarle que tenía en frente de ella la cara del rubio. Realmente se encontraba desorientada, el cielo indicaba que estaba amaneciendo… ¿o atardeciendo? No lo sabía. Los mismos colores se manifestaban en el ocaso y el alba, pero esperaba que Naruto pudiera aclarar sus dudas.

– ¿Bebiste? –le preguntó con seriedad el muchacho a su amiga al percibir con su olfato el aliento de ella. Desvió la mirada de ella y vio hacia el suelo buscando evidencia que comprobara su sospecha, y el par de ojos azules se detuvieron al encontrar la botella blanca sin la tapa tirada en el suelo a un lado de Sakura.

–Tal vez un poco… –respondió juntando su pulgar e índice, tratando de cubrir sus ojos. Soltó una risilla de culpabilidad e inocencia al chocar sus ojos jade con la mirada preocupada del rubio. Como cual niña que acababa de ser descubierta con el chocolate en las manos y la boca embarrada, delatándola que había comido una golosina antes de la comida. No esperaba que su amigo la encontrara en un lugar tan remoto de la aldea. Estaba segura que casi nadie merodeaba por aquellos rumbos, y los que lo hacían era porque buscaban ciertas plantas o flores en especial; después de todo ese bosque en especifico era conocido por su magnífica flora.

Naruto levantó la botella y la volteó con la boquilla hacia abajo. Ninguna gota resbaló de ella, la botella estaba completamente seca, y él la dejó caer al suelo. Sakura se sorprendió bastante al ver lo que su amigo había hecho, no recordaba haber bebido tanto como para haberse acabado la botella. Cuanto mucho había bebido la mitad…pero tal vez ya no recordaba con exactitud –Te llevo a tu casa –se ofreció el rubio tomando la mano de su amiga que tenía cubriendo su rostro, y ella más que gustosa aceptó. Necesitaría toda la ayuda posible para regresar sana y salva, y agradecía que sus padres se encontraran fuera de la aldea. Naruto recogió la mochila de la pelirrosa del suelo y la colgó en su hombro izquierdo. Tomó el brazo de Sakura y lo acomodó alrededor de los hombros de él, para facilitarle la caminata a su amiga al haber notado como ella tambaleó un poco al ponerse de pie.

–No te preocupes –rechazó amablemente el gesto del rubio, y él soltó suavemente el brazo de ella –aún puedo llegar a casa –dijo Sakura al final con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro un poco avergonzada por el estado en que su amigo la había encontrado. –Gracias por despertarme, –le agradeció Sakura a Naruto, si no hubiera sido por él la noche hubiera podido caerle en el bosque, y en el estado en el que se encontraba ella su guardia no era la mejor –de no haber sido por ti…

– ¿Qué hacías en el bosque? –la interrogó Naruto. Se notaba que estaba preocupado por el tono de seriedad en el que hablaba. Sakura al escuchar la pregunta se detuvo unos segundos, haciendo que su amigo hiciera lo mismo al ver como mesuradamente cambiaba el semblante de ella. En ese instante se le vino a la mente la caja de recuerdos, pero más importante, los objetos y los sentimientos que había dejado enterrados en la profundidad de la tierra. Esperando que nunca jamás volvieran a salir a la luz del día, ni siquiera de la noche.

La única respuesta que se le vino a la mente fue otra pregunta – ¿Cómo es que me encontraste? –indagó con bastante curiosidad viéndolo a la cara mientras retomaban el camino hacia la aldea. Trató de cambiar la expresión en su rostro, aunque ya era demasiado tarde, su amigo se había dado cuenta de que ella escondía algo.

–Ronda de vigilancia –respondió con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y la vista fijada al frente. No quería hablar más, no quería preocupar innecesariamente a su amiga.

– ¿Ronda de vigilancia? –repitió ella después de él ¿A qué se refería con eso? Acaso alguien se había infiltrado en la aldea… o ¿por qué estaban haciendo rondas? Especialmente si el sol apenas se estaba bajando. Las rondas eran algo más común en las noches, cuando escabullirse entre los arboles y la maleza era más sencillo que en plena luz del día, y los ataques sorpresa más efectivos cuando la guardia estaba más relajada por las noches.

–No creo que ya hayas comido; –evadió la pregunta de ella y continuaron caminando sin él verla a la cara. No quería continuar con el tema, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano Tsunade-sama le informaría lo que estaba sucediendo –Te invito a cenar –le dijo regalándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–La verdad… –pero antes de que ella pudiera responder algo su estómago se hizo cargo de hablar por ella. Difícil le sería mentir después de que su estomago había rugido como un bebé león – ¿Ichiraku ramen? –preguntó avergonzada con sus mejillas tenuemente teñidas de rosa.

– ¡Lo mismo de siempre! –le respondió Naruto nuevamente con otra sonrisa, aminorando el ambiente entre ambos. Qué bueno que el rubio había regresado a su casa por su ranita aquella mañana.

Al llegar al local los dos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, uno al lado del otro, y ordenaron _lo mismo de siempre_. Mientras comían, aquella frase seguía merodeando en su mente, y la tenía con inquietud. La única forma de sacarse aquella angustia del pecho sería preguntándole a Naruto una vez más, con la esperanza de que él diera su brazo a torcer y le contara de que consistían exactamente aquellas "rondas de vigilancia". Aunque sabía que no era la mejor ocasión para preguntar, era un lugar en el que cualquier persona que pasara podía escuchar su conversación. Esperaría hasta que estuvieran camino a la casa de ella.

Comieron y bromearon un poco, justamente como ella se había imaginado que pasarían el día juntos. Sin preocupaciones de nada, sólo comida y una buena risa, porque Naruto siempre tenía los mejores chistes. Al finalizar la comida el rubio pagó, no sin antes forcejear con Sakura, quien quería pagar por su plato, pero que su amigo se rehusó a aceptar.

De camino a la casa de la pelirrosa ella se animó a preguntar lo que tanto le había dado vueltas en su cabeza aquella tarde –Naruto… –lo llamó su amiga girando el rostro para verse cara a cara – ¿A qué te referías con rondas de vigilancia? –le preguntó desviando la mirada al frente.

–Alguien está rompiendo la barrera que tiene Tsunade-sama alrededor de la aldea–y el Uzumaki pensó que su amiga ya se había tardado en interrogarlo, se le había hecho muy raro que no hubiera insistido antes. –Alguien con un chakra parecido al mío se está infiltrando y desde adentro rompe la barrera –prosiguió con su relato –Kakashi-sensei fue a verme en la mañana por órdenes de Tsunade-sama, iba acompañado por dos Anbu.

– ¡¿Pero por qué?! – exclamó con total indignación y confusión la pelirrosa.

–Pensaban que era yo quien lo estaba haciendo – le respondió Naruto. –La zona donde está sucediendo se encuentra cercas del área de entrenamiento donde practicaba con Yamato-taicho, pero se dieron cuenta que no era yo porque la barrera fue rota mientras estaba en la oficina de Tsunade-sama.

Después de escuchar la historia de su amigo se quedó al pensativa. Se había expuesto al enemigo sin haberse dado cuenta, y en el estado en el que se encontraba en la tarde… no hubiera podido hacer mucho por ella, mucho menos por alguien más.

– ¿De quién crees que se pueda tratar? –le preguntó Sakura con preocupación.

–No lo sabemos… –le respondió con impotencia en las palabras –La razón por la que te encontré en el bosque fue porque la barrera fue rota cercas del área donde te encontrabas tú, pero quien entró… salió rápidamente al acercarnos nosotros.

– ¿Nosotros? –cuestionó la pelirrosa ¿a quienes se refería?

–Kakashi-sensei, los dos Anbu y yo –clarificó Naruto al ver que la duda invadía el rostro de su amiga. –Me dijeron que ya podía irme y que no me necesitaban más, que ellos se encargarían del resto… y fue ahí donde te encontré dormida en el árbol –comentó al último. –Me preocupé al verte sola… pero después me acordé que con un solo golpe puedes mandar a quien quieras al hospital y se me fue la preocupación jajaja… –dijo entre risas Naruto, quien recibió un codazo por parte de la pelirrosa y se rió junto con él. – ¿Qué hacías en el bosque? –le volvió a preguntar nuevamente Naruto a su amiga cuando se encontraban a fuera de la casa de ella.

–Sólo tenía ganas de estar sola… –mentira más grande no se le había podido ocurrir, la cual el rubio pudo ver claramente atreves de ella. Era todo lo contrario, ella simplemente quería pasársela bien con su mejor amigo… pero él había estaba ocupado y ella no se sentía con el derecho de reclamarle su ausencia en ese día. Pero Naruto no la presionaría si no quería hablar, aunque eso lo preocupaba; tendría que mantener sus ojos en ella… más de lo que ya lo hacía. –Buenas noches Naruto –se despidió ella regalándole una sonrisa, un poco falsa… pudo notar su amigo.

– ¡Buena noches Sakura-chan! –respondió el rubio sonriéndole genuinamente. Esperaba que lo que fuera que le estuviera causando tristeza a su amiga desapareciera pronto… no le gustaba verla así, mucho menos cuando ella no se dejaba ayudar.

Naruto le entregó su mochila, y antes de entrar a su casa ella le dijo –Gracias por la cena, mañana va por mi cuenta –y después de haber dicho eso cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

A pesar de que había decidido encerrar sus sentimientos en esa caja y enterrarlos para siempre… no había pasado mas que unas cuantas horas y ella ya se estaba arrepintiendo de las medidas que había tomado para convencerse de algo que aun seguía vivo dentro de ella; y es que los pocos buenos recuerdos que tenía de él eran suficiente para contrarrestar el mar de amargas experiencias que le había hecho vivir el Uchiha.

Quería retractarse de lo que había hecho… y eso haría, a la mañana siguiente iría a desenterrar la caja en la que había sellado los recuerdos de Sasuke, aún no podía deshacerse de ellos.

* * *

"–Sake… –pronunció el muchacho al darle un tragó a la botella que yacía en el suelo junto a la pelirrosa. Se tomó lo que restaba del envase, ardiéndole al deslizarse por su garganta, aunque deseaba que le quemara algo más, y poder matar los sentimientos que pensaba había ya olvidado."


	2. Hogar, cruel hogar

**Hogar, cruel hogar**

Había tenido una noche difícil. Cada vez que trataba de dormir y sus ojos se cerraban automáticamente los sueños y pesadillas invadían su mente. Simplemente para despertarse minutos después de haber caído ante el cansancio, pero no queriendo ceder ante los amargos recuerdos llenos de impotencia que eran arrastrados de su memoria. Dormitó un poco antes de que amaneciera, y sin darle oportunidad al sol de que saliera ella se escabulló entre el laberinto de paredes que formaba el vecindario donde vivía, hasta llegar al bosque donde yacían enterrados, pero no olvidados sus preciados recuerdos. Aún no estaba lista para deshacerse de ellos.

Hacía frío, pero con la adrenalina que había dejado su casa no había sentido la ligera brisa de aire que le erizaba la piel. Trató de no tomarle importancia al no traer puesto un suéter con ella, si no pensaba en el frío que congelaba cada extremidad de su cuerpo... no le afectaría. Caminó hasta llegar al árbol donde había enterrado la caja y con una kunai que sacó de su pierna cubierta por su pequeña falda rosa, empezó a excavar. Aventó la kunai a un lado de ella al no encontrar su caja después de haber excavado lo suficiente, y desesperadamente con sus manos empezó a sacar puños de tierra del pozo, pero nada... no había rastro del contenedor que cuidaba de sus recuerdos. Lo único que había encontrado era la botella que había bebido el día anterior, que para su sorpresa, al abrirla se dio cuenta que estaba llena hasta el tope.

Estaba segura de que alguien había robado su caja, pero ¿con qué propósito? ¿Qué ganaría llevándose una caja llena de objetos que alguien más podría ver como comunes? quien sea que hubiera sido la había observado todo el tiempo que estuvo en el bosque, e incluso pudo haber llegado a verla dormida...

Se estremeció ante aquel pensamiento y sacudió su cabeza. Ella estaba segura de que nadie la había visto ir al bosque, aunque la desaparición de la caja aparentaba todo lo contrario, pero ¡¿quién querría sus recuerdos?! Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no encontraba a ningún sospechoso, mucho menos a algún culpable. Trató de recuperar su compostura y respiró profundamente tres veces. Retomó la kunai en sus manos y continuó excavando. Al cabo de unos segundos escuchó el crujir de las hojas regadas en el suelo detrás de ella, y la pelirrosa pensó que no había logrado convencer a su amigo de que todo estaba bien la noche anterior. Le diría lo que había hecho y le pediría ayuda para recuperarla.

–Sakura…

Se le heló la piel al entrar aquella voz en sus oídos y reconocerla al instante. Se encontraba petrificada y con sentimientos encontrados. Quería voltear y verle a la cara, pero su cuerpo no obedecía sus órdenes. Su corazón se aceleró, dificultando su respiración. Lentamente giró su cabeza en la dirección que había escuchado aquella voz, abrumando su mente al ver aquella persona. Una de sus manos la posó en su frente al deslumbrarla un poco los rayos del sol en su cara. Se veía igual que la última vez que intercambiaron cortas miradas y cruzaron kunais, pero había algo que la había impactado aún más que verle en persona; lo que sostenía en una mano era…

…

Era el tercer día en su viaje, y en cuestión de dos horas llegarían a su destino. Habían pasado totalmente desapercibidos en la aldea de la arena, al igual que debería de ser el resto del camino. Aún era temprano y el sol empezaba a calentarles la espalda, así que hicieron una pequeña parada para desayunar antes de la parada final. Necesitarían bastante energía para lo que les esperaba más adelante.

Después de una comida sencilla y rápida emprendieron su camino nuevamente, no sin antes disminuir un poco el chakra de todos. Al estar más cercas el final del recorrido todos se detuvieron para discutir por última vez el plan y asignar a cada quien definitivamente la misión de la cual se encargarían. Se dividieron en dos grupos de parejas y cada quien asumió su cargo.

–Mantén tu chakra al mínimo, no quiero errores –le sentenció el muchacho a su pareja de equipo, poniéndola algo nerviosa, pero decidida a no fallarle. Ella asintió firmemente con su cabeza y con sus manos formó varias señas rápidamente, para después posar su mano derecha en la espalda de él – ¡Aah! –quien sólo soltó un pequeño gruñido por el ardor que le había ocasionado el sello.

–Recuerda no esforzarte o alejarte demasiado, de lo contrario mi sello se romperá –le demostraría que ella siempre podría ser de confianza –Si eso llegara a suceder, la conexión entre tú y yo se desvanecerá y dejaré de com…

–Lo sé –interrumpió el muchacho al estar cansado de que le repitieran una y otra vez las mismas advertencias cada vez que se requería hacer eso –No tienes que recordarme cada vez que lo haces. Continua con la misión –le ordenó alejándose de ella mientras le daba la espalda, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció de su vista. En seguida de esto ella retomó su camino y se reunió con el resto de sus compañeros, quienes la esperaban para mantener abierta con más solides la brecha que habían logrado perforar a un kilometro de donde se encontraban. Después de varios intentos descubrieron que esa era el área menos fuerte de la barrera.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que esperar? –preguntó uno de ellos, a pesar de que tenían minutos de haber repasado el plan.

– ¡Es por eso que tú no tienes su confianza! –le reclamó la única muchacha del equipo dándole una pamba.

– ¿Y tú sí? –le cuestionó de forma retadora, sabiendo que esto la provocaría y la encendería más rápido de lo que un siniestro consumía a los árboles en temporada de sequía.

–Tranquilícense, –los interrumpió el mayor del grupo –tienen que permanecer en calma para mantener la entrada abierta hasta que sea necesario –dijo la persona más sensata y madura entre ellos. Y los dos muchachos se callaron al recordar que exponían al peligro a su jefe si no se calmaban y enfocaban su energía en lo que sí importaba, el motivo por el que habían viajado varios días.

…

Saltaba sigilosamente de árbol en árbol, teniendo en cuenta el camino que había tomado tardaría un poco más de lo planeado en llegar a su casa. Después de haber intentado tantas veces en encontrar el punto más débil de la barrera… tenía que ser justamente atravesando el bosque. Mientras avanzaba lo más rápido posible sin agitarse mucho, vislumbró a lo lejos un peculiar color de cabello que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Por un momento pensó que su mente le estaba haciendo una mala jugada, haciéndolo casi resbalar en una rama en la que se había muy apenas sostenido. Pero estaba seguro que no se trataba de una ilusión, era ella.

Se detuvo para poder apreciarla un poco desde lo alto y lejos en las copas de los árboles. Pero no podía dejarse de preguntar qué hacía ella sola en el bosque. La vió abrir una caja y sacar varios objetos conocidos para él… ¿Qué era lo que hacía ella con esas cosas? ¿Por qué cavaba un pozo? Aunque más que evidente estaba el motivo de sus acciones. Atrapado por la curiosidad se sentó en la rama en la que había estado parado un buen rato y se dedicó a observarla a la distancia. La vio desayunar y darle varios tragos a la botella que llevaba con ella, y poco a poco el sueño la venció.

Al ver que la guardia de ella estaba nula, de un brinco bajó del árbol para encaminarse hacia ella. La observó a ella por escasos minutos y desvió su mirada hacia la botella; la recogió con una de sus manos, la destapó y con su nariz alcanzó al percibir aquel conocido olor. Volvió a tapar la botella y la dejó donde la había encontrado. Se dio la media vuelta y se marchó. Tenía que seguir su camino, en otra ocasión podría venir a verla, aunque fuera simplemente de lejos…

Se detuvo al ver las cintas que cubrían el área, que le indicaba a todo el que pasara por ahí que no se les ocurriera poner ni un pie en aquellas propiedades, si es que alguien aún lo hacía _. "Prohibido el paso"_ leyó el muchacho conforme arrancaba las cintas mientras avanzaba. Tenía que encontrar aquellos documentos por los que llevaba bastante tiempo buscando, y que estaba seguro que los podría encontrar en su casa.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, después de haber buscado por una hora sin parar decidió tomar un descanso al sentirse un poco agitado, por más que le pesara tenía que hacer caso a las advertencias de la creadora del sello que el portaba en la espalda. Lo único que había logrado encontrar fueron fotografías viejas, ropa, y objetos de su familia. Cosas que hubiera preferido no ver, no recordar… al culpable de que ahora todo estuviera reducido a ruinas. Formó su mano izquierda en un puño, pero antes de chocarlo contra la pared se detuvo a escasos centímetros y respiró profundo. No podía agitarse. Se sentía inundado en la tristeza e impotencia, pero jamás le mostraba esta parte de él a nadie, y así se quedaría, jamás lo haría.

Descansó por unos minutos y emprendió su regresó para reunirse con el resto del equipo, no sin antes pasar por donde _ella_ se encontraba. Aunque no quisiera, ese era su camino de paso para regresar y poder salir.

Se detuvo una vez más a verla… tal vez por última vez en un buen tiempo, y se acercó nuevamente a la botella, en esta ocasión decidido a probarlo.

–Sake… –pronunció el muchacho al darle un tragó a la botella que estaba en el suelo junto a la pelirrosa. Se tomó lo que restaba del envase, ardiéndole al deslizarse por su garganta, aunque deseaba que le quemara algo más, y poder matar los sentimientos que pensaba había ya olvidado, pero su familia era algo que aún le dolía, y verla a ella en frente de él sin poder tocarla… era demasiado.

Le dio un vistazo el pozo que había cavado ella previamente y recordó que era de lo que la pelirrosa se estaba deshaciendo ¿Qué más daba? Lo mejor sería que ella lo olvidara, al fin y al cabo, ese había sido el plan desde el principio.

Se terminó la botella de la muchacha y la dejó tirada a un lado de ella. Caminó con calma hacia ella, y lentamente levantó su mano con intenciones de acariciar sus cabellos rosas, pero algo lo detuvo. No podía ser descubierto. Si ella lo veía… ni siquiera quería pensar en ese escenario. Bajó su mano y se alejó del lugar, siguiendo su caminó hacia la salida.

…

– ¡Ya tardó demasiado! –habló con desesperación la muchacha después de un largo silencio entre los tres. Se encontraba preocupada por el bienestar de quien se encontraba dentro de la barrera. No aguantaba más no saber de él –Tengo que ir a bus…

–Dije que tardaría menos de 3 horas, y aun no pasan –se escuchó decir a alguien detrás de ella.

–Le dije muchas veces jefe, pero esta gallina no para de cacarear… –se quejó uno de ellos al estar cansado de escuchar a su compañera preocuparse durante todo el proceso. Lo tenía hasta las orejas del cansancio.

– ¡¿A quién llamas gallina, imbécil?! –se enfureció la muchacha deshabilitando la entrada que había creado, generado por la irregularidad en su estado emocional.

–A quien tengo en frente de mí –le respondió creando aun mas inestabilidad en la barrera alrededor de ellos, poniendo en peligro y al descubierto su posición.

– ¡Suficiente! –los calló a ambos quien acababa de reunirse con ellos. Había tenido suficiente estando adentro de aquel lugar al que pensó que jamás regresaría, y haber visto a aquella persona… le había causado disturbio en su mente –Regresaremos mañana –les informó, pero la verdad era otra.

– ¡¿Mañana?! – preguntaron al unísono el resto de los demás con sorpresa, pues esos no habían sido los planes en los que habían acordado.

–Pero dijiste que sólo sería hoy… –le cuestionó la muchacha con timidez viéndole a los ojos. Tratándolo de convencer con la "inocencia" que quería aparentar. A pesar de que todos ahí ya la conocían. Todos sabía que era algo inútil de intentar.

–Cambio de planes –fue lo único que le respondió. Recordaba y sabía lo que había pensado mientras se encontraba en el bosque junto a la pelirrosa, pero la verdad era que él aun no quería ser olvidado.


	3. Desde cero

**Desde cero**

El sol había subido a su punto máximo y estaba en su total esplendor, calentando todo ser vivo que tocaban sus rayos. Ya era mediodía, y el equipo Taka se vio obligado a retirarse de la aldea al no poder finalizar la misión como esperaban. Habían transcurrido dos horas desde que abandonaron Konoha, y caminaban a la orilla de un camino raramente transcurrido por personas. Al aproximarse a su nuevo destino, tres integrantes del equipo se encontraban llenos de dudas respecto a la muchacha que uno de ellos cargaba en su espalda.

– ¿Me podría alguien decir por qué tengo que cargarla yo? –cuestionó uno de los hombres al haber tenido que ceder su espada, y así hacer espacio para la muchacha que descansaba placenteramente en su espalda. No comprendía por qué tenía que ser él y no cualquier otro de sus compañeros.

–Porque Sasuke dijo que TÚ tenías que hacerlo –respondió fastidiada la muchacha, quien había tenido que cargar la espada de él desde que habían salido de Konoha. Bastante disgustada estaba con que alguien más se uniera al equipo… que no tenía cabeza para escuchar los quejidos de su compañero. Pero no quedaba de otra, eran órdenes del jefe, y su opinión sabía que no la escucharía – ¿Acaso necesitas más explicación que esa? –le preguntó retóricamente al saber que las órdenes del jefe eran irrefutables.

–Sé que tú sigues las ordenes de Sasuke a ciegas, –comentó él en su defensa –pero no significa que yo no las cuestione a veces, Karin. Además, yo creo que Juugo podría… –seguía quejándose el encargado de cargar la captura del jefe.

–Cállate Suigetsu… –susurró la mujer de pelo rojizo al notar que el bulto, como le decía ella, se estremeció al oír los gritos de su compañero –se puede despertar, y Sasuke dijo que no quiere que se despierte hasta que lleguemos al escondite.

–Lo sé… –respondió él con el rostro mareado –pero ya me harté del olor a rosas –dijo tratando de contener el vómito, aunque en su cara se notaba que en cualquier segundo podría salir disparado de su boca, y no era para menos. Durante todo el camino en su cuello llevaba aquel cabello que desprendía un exquisito aroma a rosas, pero que al ser aspirado a una distancia tan cerca por más de dos horas… podría marear a cualquiera.

–No hablen tan fuerte, se está… –intentó callarlos el más sereno del equipo tratando de mantener al mínimo el volumen al hablar, pero había sido en vano, pues el bulto en la espalda de Suigetsu empezaba a abrir sus ojos con lentitud. Parpadeaba repetida e instantáneamente, causando pánico entre los miembros de Taka, pero a quien más se le notaba era al muchacho de cabello azul celeste. Sabía de sobra que era enteramente su culpa que se hubiera despertado. No quería ni pensar en lo que Sasuke le haría.

– ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó somnolienta, levantando un poco su cuello para ver a su alrededor. Nada parecía familiar, desde el paisaje, hasta las personas que caminaban a un lado de ella, mucho menos quien la cargaba en la espalda.

– ¡No dejes que escape! –gritó Karin lanzándole la espada que llevaba en su espalda a Juugo, recobrando así su movilidad y rapidez.

Suigetsu transformó sus dos brazos en agua, y con ambos reforzó el agarré que tenía en las piernas de ella. Karin salió corriendo en dirección hacia el bosque para abrir el camino, seguida por Suigetsu y Juugo, quien cuidaba de la espalda del muchacho de cabello azul claro.

La muchacha forcejeaba para zafarse del agarre de Suigetsu, pero eso sólo hacía que él aplicara más presión alrededor de las piernas de ella. Al llegar al bosque Suigetsu soltó del agarre a la muchacha; la aventó contra el tronco de un árbol y su cuerpo rebotó, cayendo al suelo. El impacto del golpe de su cabeza contra el suelo la dejó un poco desorientada, causándole un dolor agudo en las sienes, ensordeciéndola por completo. Se tapó su cabeza con ambas manos, tratando de contener lo más que pudiera el dolor. Segundos después intentó levantarse y posó ambos brazos en el suelo, pero el golpe en las sienes la había hecho perder el equilibrio, haciendo que los brazos le flaquearan y se quebrantaran al tratar de levantar el peso de su cuerpo, tumbándola al piso nuevamente.

Suigetsu no desperdició el poco tiempo que tenía desde que la había soltado, y rápidamente hiso varios sellos con sus manos. Encapsuló a la muchacha en una burbuja de agua, inmovilizándola por completo. Lo único que había dejado al descubierto era la cabeza de ella.

– ¡Juugo, ve por Sasuke! –gritó Karin mientras trataba de drenar el chakra de la muchacha, para así debilitarla un poco, lo cual estaba funcionando y cada vez ponía menos resistencia y forcejeaba menos dentro de la burbuja de Suigetsu. El muchacho de cabello naranja asintió y desapareció detrás de ellos para ir en la búsqueda de su jefe.

–Deja de forcejear _rosita_ –le pidió Suigetsu a la prisionera de su burbuja al no querer aplicar más fuerza para retenerla quieta. Sentía que bastante daño ya le había hecho al aventarla contra el tronco y lastimarle la cabeza. –No deja de moverse –dijo él mientras observar como ella aún tenía fuerza y se retorcía como una lombriz – ¡Haz algo, Karin! –exigió exasperadamente al ver que las palabras le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro.

– ¡¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?! –le respondió bastante enojada. Hacía lo mejor que podía de acuerdo a las instrucciones que les había dejado Sasuke. Si fuera por ella ya la hubiera dejado inconsciente, pero esas no habían sido las órdenes del jefe.

–Salió más brava de lo que pensaba jajaja –soltó una risa Suigetsu, al ver con la fuerza que se resistía la muchacha. Le era difícil creer la fuerza que ella almacenaba en ese cuerpo de apariencia tan frágil.

–Suéltenla, y déjennos solos –ordenó calmadamente una voz detrás de ellos, helándole la espalda a ambos y erizándoles la piel, como si una corriente eléctrica hubiera recorrido su espina dorsal. El jefe había llegado, y la situación en la que se encontraban no era nada favorecedora. De hecho, no era el plan que había formulado. A pesar de que se escuchara serenidad en las palabras de él, sabían que por dentro estaba que ardía al no haber salido las cosas como las planearon.

Karin y Suigetsu se marcharon con Juugo, con sin antes separar sus respectivas manos al mismo tiempo, liberando a la muchacha de la burbuja y frenando por completo la manipulación de su chakra; y ella cayó al suelo.

Mientras se encontraba en el suelo con sus manos recorría su cuerpo buscando cualquier arma que le ayudara a defenderse, y como pudo sacó una kunai del costado de su pierna. Con la poca fuerza que le restaba se puso de pie, tambaleando un poco. Recargó su espalda en el árbol que tenía detrás de ella, levantó con su mano derecha la kunai, y con la otra se cubrió su rostro del lado izquierdo, tratando de contener el dolor que provenía de su cabeza. Y con firmeza apuntó la kunai hacía el pelinegro.

– ¿Dónde estoy? –musitó con voz temblorosa. Si por fuera mostraba una gran fortaleza, por dentro se estaba desmoronando con cada segundo que pasaba.

–Eso no importa –respondió Sasuke evasivamente. La había traído con un solo propósito, y no se marcharía hasta que hablara –Necesito…

– ¿Quién eres? –preguntó la muchacha en voz baja, casi inaudible. Volteó a todos lados, pero nada parecía familiar. Ni la persona que tenía frente a ella, ni el trozo de metal que sostenía en una de sus manos. Todo parecía tan ajeno…

– ¿Qué dijiste? –respondió Sasuke con total confusión ¿De qué hablaba? ¿Acaso no lo reconocía? Lo más seguro era que a Karin se le había pasado la mano con el chakra y la había dejado un poco fuera de sí. Al rato ajustaría cuentas con ella, había sido muy claro en que mantuvieran los daños al mínimo.

– ¿Quién soy…? –volvió a preguntar con la voz temblorosa, bajando poco a poco la kunai. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, suplicando por alguna respuesta, cualquier cosa que le diera alguna pista de su existencia, pero con lo único que se topó fue con unos ojos desafiantes y llenos de escepticismo. Incluso sospechando que se tratara de un plan para escaparse.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sasuke estaba enfrente de ella, sin ningún tipo de espacio personal entre ellos. Lo suficientemente cercas para sentir el calor corporal en uno del otro – ¿Qué intentas hacer? –preguntó directamente viéndola a los ojos, tratando de descifrar que escondía detrás de aquella simple, y mediocre fachada. La tomó fuertemente de la muñeca en la que sostenía la kunai, y el apretón hiso que ella la soltara, pero el muchacho fue bastante rápido para agarrarla con su mano antes de que cayera al suelo, y apuntó el filo de ésta al cuello de ella, casi rosándolo.

La muchacha giró su rostro tratando de evitar la vista del pelinegro, y cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor. Se encontraba paralizada del miedo. Quería defenderse, luchar por su vida, pero ¿cómo lo iba a hacer si ni quiera sabía si llevaba algún tipo de arma con ella para defenderse? No comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo único que recordaba era estar en un bosque, pero… ¿qué era lo que hacía ella ahí? ¿Por qué había ido? Trataba de retroceder lo más que podía en su memoria, pero no encontraba nada. Vagaba entre las penumbras buscando… ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar. Todo era tan confuso…

Sasuke percibió las expresiones genuinas de la muchacha, era eso o ella era una muy buena actriz, pero por ningún motivo bajaría su guardia – ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? –le preguntó regresando la kunai a su lugar, y con su mano la depositó en la parte de afuera de la pierna de ella. Estaba más que seguro que, aunque intentara algo en contra de él, sería inútil. La forma física en la que se hallaba era critica si se esforzaba demasiado. Si ella quería regresar, lo mejor sería que empezara a hablar. Se alejó de la muchacha y se sentó frente a ella, cruzado de piernas y brazos. Si quería jugar… dos podían hacerlo.

No le quedaría de otra más que fingir con ella y seguirle la farsa, si así lo quería. Después de todo, estaba cercas de completar su misión. Con tan sólo cerrar sus ojos se podía imaginar aquel pergamino tan deseado en las palmas de sus manos, leyendo meticulosamente el contenido con su vista que empezaba a deteriorarse. Dudó en si ella decía la verdad, se veía muy convencible, y hasta podía ser una posibilidad dado su último encuentro; aunque eso también implicaba un fracaso total…

–Sakura… –la llamó el muchacho de cabello negro mientras sacaba la katana que llevaba con él en su espalda, para después clavarla en la tierra aun lado de él.

– ¿Quién es Sakura…? –preguntó la muchacha con la respiración agitada. Se tocó el pecho tratando de mantener su corazón a dentro de su cuerpo al sentir que latía tan fuerte. Estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis nerviosa. Era demasiado lo que estaba sucediendo que su cerebro no había tenido la oportunidad de procesar todo al ritmo en el que avanzaban las cosas. Cayó al suelo exhausta y rendida, con una respiración irregular. Ella trató de regularizarla inhalando y exhalando con lentitud, pero terminó siendo en vano al no causar ningún efecto en ella.

Sasuke estaba convencido cada vez más de que no era un simple acto que había montado la pelirrosa para poder escaparse de ellos. Impulsado por la preocupación de que la única fuente de información que tenía a su alcance pudiera desvanecerse ante sus ojos, se levantó y se apresuró hacía ella.

Extendió las piernas y brazos de ella en el suelo y de un arranque le rompió la playera que llevaba puesta; dejando expuestos, aunque cubiertos por un brasier, sus pequeños atributos. Se ruborizó un poco y alejó su mirada del cuerpo de ella. Tal vez rompiéndole la camisa que lucía muy ajustada la dejaría recobrar su respiración – ¡Karin! –la llamó Sasuke con desesperación hincado al lado de la pelirrosa, recogió la cabeza de ella y la posó en su regazó – ¡No cierres los ojos Sakura! –le suplicó viéndola directamente a ellos, los cuales estaban más cerrados que abiertos; ella se encontraba muy débil. Miró a Sasuke por última vez a los ojos antes de parpadear un par de veces y caer dormida.

" _¿Está preocupado?"_ fue uno de sus últimos pensamientos _"¿Seremos algo…?"_

– ¡Despierta! –le pedía Sasuke sacudiendo ligeramente la mejilla de ella, hacía bastante tiempo que la angustia no lo invadía de esta forma. No estaba únicamente interesado en la información que ella podría brindarle… si no en la salud de ella, aunque no quería aceptar lo que realmente sintía.

* * *

–Tu habitación es ésta –agarró la perilla de la puerta con su mano y la abrió. Se encontraba un poco oscuro el cuarto, pero sin duda alguna era mejor que dormir acampando. Ambos se pararon en la entrada de la habitación, pero la muchacha siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la cama. –Yo duermo al lado, por si necesitas algo –le informó el muchacho retirándose del lugar.

–Gracias Sasuke-kun –agradeció la ahora nueva dueña de la habitación con una sutil sonrisa. El pelinegro salió del cuarto, arrastrando con él la puerta, pero antes de que se escuchara el clic se detuvo.

–Sakura…


	4. Bienvenida

**Bienvenida**

Habían transcurrido tres horas desde que la pelirrosa se había desmayado, sin embargo, el equipo Taka seguía en marcha. Necesitaban un lugar donde pasar la noche, y a estas alturas lo mejor sería invadir uno de los escondites abandonados por Orochimaru. Conocían todas las entradas y salidas, las trampas y los cuartos más seguros. Siendo ellos estarían a salvo, y podrían resguardarse ahí. Después de todo, quedarse al aire libre sería demasiado riesgoso para ellos. Se expondrían al enemigo, estando en territorio ajeno, pero… ¿acaso tenían un lugar al cual llamar hogar? Rodaban de escondite en escondite.

Sasuke estaba seguro que en estos momentos Konoha ya había cercado el área donde había tenido su segundo encuentro con la pelirrosa, aunque para ella hubiera sido el primero. Ninjas de alto rango estarían vigilando los alrededores y la seguridad posiblemente llegaría a ser reforzada en las entradas principales. Le sería más dificultoso atravesar la barrera nuevamente. Todo se había complicado gracias al bulto que llevaba cargado en su espalda. Le gustara o no, ella era la única pista con la que contaba ahora, y no la dejaría escapar.

La idea de que la memoria de la pelirrosa estuviera turbia aun merodeaba en la cabeza del Uchiha. La única razón por la que la había llevado con él fue por las últimas palabras que le había dicho antes de colapsar. Pero ahora todo era diferente… ni si quiera sabía quién era él, mucho menos recordaría…

–Sasuke ¿estás bien? –lo llamó Suigetsu, sacándolo de su laguna de pensamientos, la cual estaba igual de turbia que la de Sakura, si no era que aun más. Sasuke iba al frente del equipo, dirigiendo el camino, pero sus pensamientos lo habían consumido demasiado, a tal punto que su mente y cuerpo estaban disociándose poco a poco, angustiando a los miembros del equipo Taka. Su cuerpo permanecía en la tierra, pero su mente vagaba libremente en otros lados.

La más clara evidencia colgaba de su rostro, una mueca de incertidumbre, de la cual todo su equipo se había percatado, pero nadie se animaba a preguntarle el por qué. Hasta que Suigetsu se armó de valor y avanzó un poco más rápido para ir a la par de Sasuke, quien al escuchar su voz giró al verlo con total serenidad. Casi haciendo dudar a Suigetsu si estaba en lo correcto preguntarle al jefe la razón de su preocupación. Aquel semblante de duda había sido remplazado en cuestión de segundos por uno tranquilo.

–Sí, sólo necesito descansar un poco –le respondió honestamente, sorprendiendo a Suigetsu. No estaba acostumbrado a escuchar que la verdad saliera de la boca de Sasuke, especialmente tratándose de su estado físico. Sabía que no todo el tiempo compartía con total trasparencia sus planes para proteger el éxito de las misiones, pero este tipo de sinceridad no se lo esperaba. –Pregúntale a Karin cuánto falta para llegar –le ordenó acelerando el paso, podía sentir cercas la que alguna vez fue su casa.

– ¡Sí jefe! –respondió Suigetsu con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ese era el Sasuke que conocía. Lleno de determinación y siempre preparado para avanzar.

Después de pocos minutos bajaron la velocidad, habían llegado finalmente al escondite de Orochimaru. El sol calentaba sus espaldas, y faltaba poco para el ocaso. Después de ese recorrido se merecían un buen descanso. Al entrar a la guarida cada miembro tomó su propio rumbo, no había necesidad de palabras, todos sabían dónde se encontraba sus respectivas habitaciones, sabían cuales pasillos evadir, y por cuales caminar. Antes de que el sol se escondiera entre las montañas la comida empezaría a cocinarse y cada quien sabía lo que les tocaba hacer.

Sasuke caminó rumbo a su cuarto, aun con la pelirrosa dormida en su espalda. Entró a su habitación y recostó con delicadeza a la muchacha en su cama. Se sentó a un lado de Sakura y la contempló mientras dormía. Realmente se encontraba indefensa y la merced de él. Levantó su mano decidido, ahora sí lo haría y no duraría como el día anterior. Acarició la frente de ella, despejándola de los como cabellos que la cubrían.

Y como una punzada en la cabeza, aquel pensamiento lo invadió nuevamente, la segunda ocasión en el día. Tenía que tranquilizarse para seguir con la misión. Pero… la incertidumbre no lo dejaba en paz, y mucho menos avanzar. Tenía que analizar todos los posibles escenarios y rápido, el tiempo se le agotaba y Sakura podría despertar en cualquier momento. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, era lo que más ansiaba que sucediera desde que Karin le había dicho que simplemente era agotamiento lo que había derrumbado a la pelirrosa. Quería que despertara y ver su sonrisa.

Se escuchó un rechinido en la entrada, y poco a poco la puerta se abrió, dejando ver la cabeza de Suigetsu y escondiendo el resto de su cuerpo detrás de ella. No sabía de qué humor se podría encontrar Sasuke. Pero estaba decidido a entrar y hablar con él, no quería meter la pata, no tenía permitido hacerlo –Lo siento, no quería interrumpirte –fue lo primero que dijo al ver como detenidamente Sasuke acariciaba el rostro de la muchacha a un lado de él. Rápidamente desvió la mirada al suelo, esperando no molestar a su jefe.

– ¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó Sasuke tranquilamente, dejando de acariciar a la pelirrosa. Tanta serenidad asustaba a Suigetsu, que sentía que en cualquier momento Sasuke explotaría contra cualquier cosa que cruzara su camino, y él rogaba no encontrarse ahí cuando sucediera.

– ¿Qué pasará con ella? –preguntó el muchacho de cabello azul celeste levantando su mirada del suelo y dirigiéndola hacia la única mujer en la habitación.

–Hablaré con el resto de ustedes en la cena –le respondió levantándose de la cama en dirección hacia él. –No le dirijan la palabra por ahora –le ordenó al salir de su cuarto y cerrar la puerta detrás de él –y NO la despierten –lo sentenció haciendo énfasis en lo que habían fallado en cumplir esa mañana –Iré a tomar aire.

…

Era temprano en la mañana, así que aún no había muchas personas caminando por la aldea, e incluso un poco de niebla se hacía presente al adentrarse en el bosque. Todo lucía en completa tranquilidad, como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero el corazón del rubio era todo lo opuesto, especialmente por lo poco que les había hecho saber Sai. El par de ojos azules observaban con desesperación el área que apenas estaba siendo cercada. Acaba de llegar junto con Kakashi, quienes habían sido informados por un ave mensajera de parte de Sai, el único testigo. El paso no le era permitido a ninguna persona, a menos de que estuviera involucrados en la búsqueda.

– ¡¿Búsqueda?! –cuestionó el rubio con exasperación a uno de los ninjas que se encontraban bloqueando el camino y desviando a las pocas personas que pasaban por ahí. ¿De qué hablaban? Sakura no podía estar extraviada. La había visto el día anterior en este mismo lugar. Tenía que ser un mal entendido.

–Vámonos, Naruto –lo llamó Kakashi tocándolo del hombro –Déjalos hacer su trabajo –sabía de aquella impotencia y angustia que lo agobiaba al no saber del paradero de su compañera de equipo, pero no debía dejar que su coraje lo cegara. Kakashi se dio la vuelta y fue seguido por su alumno.

Al no poder brindarle el tipo de información que ellos buscaban, Kakashi y Naruto emprendieron su camino hacia la oficina de la Hokage. Donde el Uzumaki no tuvo la mas mínima cortesía de tocar la puerta al llegar. Abriéndola de par en par, y exigiéndole respuestas a la Hokage, quien se encontraba en su oficina con Sai, y una caja muy peculiar en el centro del escritorio. El rubio conocía a la perfección aquella caja, y sabía que era lo que residía dentro de ella.

–Llegan a tiempo –dijo Tsunade sin tomarle importancia al escándalo con el que había llegado el rubio a su oficina. Realmente no le interesaba eso en lo absoluto por el momento, lo único que le importaba era el bienestar y paradero de su alumna – ¿Conocen esta caja? –les preguntó a Kakashi y Naruto, manteniéndola cerrada.

–Es de Sakura-chan –respondió el rubio instantáneamente, recordando cuándo había sido la última vez que la vio. Raramente su amiga la sacaba. Nadie a excepción de él tenía conocimiento de su existencia. Trató de tocarla con su mano, pero fue alejada al instante por Tsunade.

–Basados, hasta ahora, en el testimonio de Sai, –empezó a hablar con lentitud y calma la rubia mayor en la sala –Sasuke estuvo en la aldea –les informó a ambos, dejándolos en completa conmoción. Miles de pensamientos empezaron a flotar en la cabeza del Uzumaki, nada tenía sentido. Sin embargo, había dos pensamientos que resonaban como eco en su mente.

¿La había secuestrado?

O… ¿Se había ido con él?

¡Claro que no! Que idea tan más absurda se había atrevido a siquiera contemplar como una posible opción. No podía ser cierto. Apenas ayer habían quedado en salir a cenar y disfrutar su último día de descanso. ¡Él la había raptado! ¡¿pero por qué?! Nada de lo que procesaba su mente tenía congruencia. Tenía que escuchar el informe completo de Tsunade antes de apresurarse y saltar a conclusiones que lo confundían aún más, creando una maraña de caos dentro de su cabeza. Por unos segundos perdió el equilibrio y tambaleó un poco. Kakashi notó el malestar en el rostro de su alumno y posó su mano en el hombro del rubio, sacándolo del pantano de pensamientos en el que se estaba ahogando.

–Pero, –prosiguió Tsunade con el informe –si es lo que pienso… me temo que esto será más complicado de lo que parece –les reveló, preocupando aún más al resto de su equipo, especialmente al rubio. Levantó la tapa que cubría la caja, y de ella colgaba algo –no pensé que tuviera la suficiente capacidad para hacerlo –les confesó cerrándola nuevamente, incluso ella estaba sorprendida –al menos no aun…

…

Había decidido recostarse en una roca para despejarse. No era lo más cómodo, pero sí que lo llenaba de tranquilidad. Miraba al cielo manchado de rosa y naranja, observando las pocas nubes que esporádicamente paseaban. Era el mismo cielo que veía desde la ventana de su casa. Esperando a que su hermano regresara de su misión y pudiera entrenarlo un poco. Su padre no lo ignoraba del todo, pero tampoco le prestaba por completo su atención. El único que siempre estaba para él había sido Itachi ¿por qué…?

Sacudió su cabeza y desechó aquellos recuerdos. Levantó su brazo, y con su mano simuló tocar una de las nubes que adornaban el cielo. Era del mismo color que el cabello de ella. Era del mismo color que el algodón de azúcar que ella le había regalado en aquella feria que habían asistido los cuatro; había sido extremadamente dulce, pero si se esforzaba por percibir aquel tenue sabor, podía saborear fresas. Exactamente igual que ella, saturado de dulzura y con un toque de frescura.

Si Sakura no recuperaba su memoria todo lo que había hecho sería en vano, y únicamente les había complicado el regreso a Konoha. Estaba seguro que no fingía su amnesia, pero no se explicaba cual había sido la causa de la perdida. Tenía que actuar rápido y tomar decisiones.

De una u otra forma tenía que sacarle provecho a esta situación. Aunque los planeas habían cambiado… su objetivo seguía siendo el mismo. Simplemente tenía que adaptarse a la situación. Nada le impediría obtener…

–Sasuke, la cena esta lista –lo llamó Juugo desde el suelo. El pelinegro agachó su mirada y bajó de la roca, siguiendo a Juugo de regreso al escondite. Tendría una larga platica con ellos.

…

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, sacando de aquel largo descanso a su mente y cuerpo. Intentó levantar su brazo para descobijarse, pero la pesadez aun no la abandona del todo. Giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda y sintió como toda la habitación había girado junto con ella. ¿Dónde estaba?

¡El bosque! La golpeó como un rayo aquel escenario. Estaba rodeada de personas que la atacaban, pero de entre ellos había alguien que la sostuvo en su regazo… aquel muchacho de cabello negro que la llamaba con cierto nombre… pero… ¿Cuál era? ¿Dónde estaban todos?

¿Dónde estaba él?

–Ya despertaste –escuchó una voz profunda a un lado de ella que le heló la piel. El lado contrario a donde había girado su cabeza. Ahí estaba él, no cabía duda… ¡era él! No sabía cuál debía ser su reacción. ¿Miedo? ¿Alivio? ¿Desconfianza…? Pero después le había dado un techo para descansar y había estado a su lado velando por su bienestar, debía ser una buena persona, ¿verdad? Estaban del mismo lado ¿cierto...? – ¿Cómo te sientes Sakura? –decidió llamarla por su nombre, esperando a que respondiera y digiera que recordaba su nombre. Aunque muy en el fondo también deseaba que no tuviera conocimiento de nada…

– ¿Sakura? –respondió con duda ¿Acaso ese era su nombre? No le parecía familiar en lo absoluto, y la incertidumbre la empezaba a invadir poco a poco. Como si una víbora se enredara en su cuerpo, empezando por sus pies, subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a su garganta y ahogarla por completo.

– Sigues sin recordar… –se lamentó sobándose las sienes. Estaba realmente agotado, pero tenía que darle algún un tipo de explicación si no quería que desconfiara de ellos. Volteó a verla y trató de inspirarle confianza. No sonrió, pero se podía decir que en su semblante se notaba preocupación. –Tu nombre es Sakura, Sakura Haruno –era momento de rendirle una buena explicación.

–Sakura Haruno… –repitió ella después de él, pero nada conectaba en su mente. Eran palabras vacías.

–Sé que estas confundida –empezó a hablar el pelinegro –al igual que nosotros, pero tenemos que descansar por ahora –dijo haciendo sonrojar a Sakura, lo que él notó rápidamente, pues no le había quitado la mirada de encima desde que la vió abrir los ojos. Ambos se encontraban acostados en la misma cama, ella estaba cobijada y él no, pero la pelirrosa había mal interpretado sus palabras. Haciéndola dudar aún más del tipo de relación que había entre ellos ¿Quién era él? Era una pregunta que no dejaba de rondar en la mente de la muchacha. –Te mostraré tu habitación –se levantó él primero y la invitó a levantarse, le ofreció su mano para que saliera de la cama, había notado que aún seguía un poco adormilada. Salieron de la habitación del pelinegro y caminaron unos escasos paso. –Tu habitación es ésta –agarró la perilla de la puerta con su mano y la abrió. Se encontraba un poco oscuro el cuarto, pero sin duda alguna era mejor que dormir acampando, como era originalmente el plan. Ambos se pararon en la entrada de la habitación, pero después la muchacha siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la cama. –Yo duermo al lado, por si necesitas algo –le informó retirándose del lugar.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó Sakura al darse cuenta que él ya casi se encontraba afuera de la habitación de ella.

–Sasuke… –le respondió tomando nuevamente la perilla de la puerta. –El mueble a un lado de tu cama, en los cajones tienen Kunais –le ofreció el pelinegro para hacerla sentirse más segura, y así ganarse más su confianza. Al fin y al cabo, tomaban turnos haciendo rondas de vigilancia.

–Gracias Sasuke-kun –agradeció la ahora nueva dueña de la habitación con una sutil sonrisa. El pelinegro salió del cuarto, arrastrando con él la puerta, pero antes de que se escuchara el clic se detuvo.

–Sakura… –la llamó el Uchiha detrás de la puerta.

– ¿Sí? –le respondió mientras abría los cajones y exploraba el contenido de ellos, creyendo en las palabras de Sasuke. Efectivamente había Kunais en algunos de ellos, y en otros había ropa que Karin había traído del almacén por órdenes de Sasuke.

–Bienvenida de regreso –dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Dejando encerrada en aquel cuarto una pelirrosa muy confundida. ¿A qué se refería? Aquella palabra se había quedado atorada en su mente… regreso.

A pesar de que él se encontraba agotado, no creía que le fuera posible cerrar los ojos, no con ella aun lado de su cuarto y tan cercas de él.


	5. Nuevo integrante

**Nuevo integrante**

Había transcurrido una semana desde que el equipo Taka había tomado albergue en uno de los escondites de Orochimaru. Una semana en los que mantuvieron su presencia oculta. _"Que no los vea por ningún motivo"_ había sido la orden absoluta del Uchiha. Necesitaría tiempo para estar con ella a solas y ganarse su confianza.

La mayoría de los integrantes aceptaron sin ningún tipo de desacuerdo las nuevas ordenes que se les había dado, pero como siempre… en cada grupo hay esa persona que no está de acuerdo. Era de esperarse, después de todo, ya no sería la única que acapararía la atención de su jefe; y si lo que había dicho Sasuke era verdad… serían _ella_ la primera en auxiliarlos en las situaciones más críticas. Contaban con un miembro más en el equipo, y así sería tratado, como alguien más de ellos. La cuidarían y protegerían al igual que Sasuke. Ella era igual de importante como él.

–No puedo creer que Sasuke haya traído a esa… –se quejó Karin entre dientes. Y no era que no tuviera la valentía de hacerlo abiertamente, pero hoy era unos de esos días en los que no tenía ganas de escuchar los sermones de Suigetsu –Incluirla como una de nosotros… –decía dudosa y con despreció mientras arrancaba enfurecida unas cuantas bayas de los arbustos y las depositaba bruscamente en la canasta que llevaba con ella colgada del brazo.

–Tranquila… –trató de calmarla su compañero sobándole los hombros a ella. Realmente le hacía falta relajarse a la muchacha –las queremos frescas, no hechas puré –le dijo al oído suavemente y erizándole la piel en su cuello, para después alejarse de ella y echarse una carcajada –Apuesto a que desearías que así te hablara Sasuke –si había algo que Suigetsu disfrutaba más que nadar… eso sin duda era molestar a Karin. Ver como el rostro de ella se encendía y se ponía igual que su cabello, definitivamente le encantaba. Al fin y al cabo, era una forma más de llamar su atención.

– ¡Cállate, idiota! –se defendió la pelirroja, y en un arranque de rabia azotó la canasta contra la cabeza de Suigetsu, tirando las bayas de la canasta, mallugando unas cuantas, pero destrozando la mayoría en el cabello del muchacho. Se había tornado un nuevo color, el que Karin menos deseaba ver.

– ¡Mira lo que hiciste! –le reclamó Suigetsu quitándose las frambuesas molidas de su cabello –me parezco a _Rosita…_ –se arrancó dos de entre sus cabellos y se las lanzó a Karin en la cara, pero la muchacha era de muy buenos reflejos, bueno… no tanto. Una baya le cayó en uno de los cristales de sus lentes, mientras que la otra la atrapó con su mano, exprimiéndole hasta que un hilo rojizo corrió de la palma de su mano hasta su muñeca, dejándola sin jugo. Aunque había algo más que deseaba tener entre sus manos… y no aquella frutilla. Oh no, si le dieran a escoger, sin duda desearía agarrar del cuello a su compañero, hasta que su cara se tornara como las moras.

–Hasta nombre le pusiste... –le dijo fingiendo asombro, porque en realidad sabía de la facilidad con la que él se podía acercar a las personas. Si se lo proponía podía llegar a hablar hasta por los codos. Así que a veces, con Suigetsu lo mejor era responderle en monosílabos y no dejar espacio para las conversaciones. Si no jamás de callaría.

–De alguna forma tengo que referirme a ella, –le respondió con fastidio –no sabemos su nombre aun –había confirmado el motivo por el que se había levantado de malas. Karin sentía a _Rosita_ , según como la llamaba él, como una amenaza hacia la posible relación que tal vez jamás podría llegar a tener con Sasuke. ¿Y él? ¿Cuándo volatería a verlo a él? Pero la verdad era que se estaba cansando de rogar, aunque fuera sólo por un poco de su atención. Aunque fuera sólo por una platica en la que no sólo participaba, pero también recibía respuesta por parte de ella.

…

Desde que llegaron había estado confinada en la habitación que se le había entregado. La comida le era llevada tres veces al día, cuando salía el sol, durante la tarde, y cuando la luna empezaba a brillar. La persona encargada de llevarle sus alimentos, y con la única que podía tener contacto… era Sasuke. Esta era una etapa crucial, y lo que menos deseaba era que alguien la arruinara. La única compañía que tenía eran torres y más torres de papel. Sasuke se había encargado de llevarle varios de los libros de medicina que Orochimaru conservaba muy bien resguardados en el laboratorio. Deseaba desesperadamente que eso despertara algo en su memoria. Tener un ninja médico en el equipo sería de gran utilidad.

–Sasuke-kun… –quitó sus ojos del libro al que le había dedicado toda la mañana y levantó la vista hacia el Uchiha – ¿Cuándo voy a conocer a los demás? –le preguntó viéndolo fijamente a los ojos. Se le notaba el cansancio en la mirada; no había dejado de leer desde que había llegado ahí. El pelinegro no quería verla a los ojos. Dicen por ahí que son las ventanas del alma, y los de ella no brillaban como antes, ¿acaso la chispa que llevaba dentro se había apagado? Eso… le dolía. Carecían la alegría con la que solía saludarlo todas las mañanas al reunirse el equipo 7. Se levantó del asiento donde había observado los últimos minutos a la pelirrosa, se dirigió hacia ella, y se sentó en la cama a su lado. ¿Había sido su culpa que ella se encontrara en esta situación? –¿Sasuke-kun? –indagó dudosa la muchacha volteándolo a ver. El Uchiha lentamente levantó su mano y la posó gentilmente sobre la cabeza de ella, moviendo con suavidad sus cabellos.

–Pronto, –le respondió con tranquilidad –pero necesito un poco más de tiempo… –y poco a poco dejó de acariciar su cabello –no puedo afectar tu memoria –bajó con lentitud su mano hasta llegar al rostro de la muchacha –Eres indispensable en esta misión –hasta detenerse en la mejilla de ella, pero algo no estaba bien. Estaban ardiendo y tenían un ligero tono rosa. El semblante en el rostro de él cambio, y con brusquedad subió su mano hasta la frente de ella. ¡¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes?! –Estás hirviendo…

–Hace frío… –le respondió pestañeando relajadamente y bostezando entre las palabras –no sé por qué tengo sueño… –bostezó nuevamente y se recargó en el hombro de Sasuke –apenas es mediodía… –al sentir las mejillas de ella en su brazo estaba seguro que tenía fiebre. ¡En buen momento se había quedado sólo en el escondite!

La pelirrosa había caído presa del sueño, y sus ojos se había cerrado ante el cansancio, y no era para menos, llevaba bastante tiempo leyendo. Sasuke la recostó lentamente en la cama y salió de la habitación de ella. Minutos después había regresado con un balde de agua tibia y un trapo en sus manos. Tomó la silla del escritorio y la colocó a un lado de la cama de Sakura. Sumergió el trapo en la cubeta y lo exprimió fuertemente. Con su mano izquierda removió los cabellos rosas de la frente de ella, y colocó el trapo sobre ella. Repitió el mismo paso varias veces, hasta darse cuenta que el agua del balde estaba empezando a calentarse, pero la temperatura de la pelirrosa no disminuía para nada.

Salió de la habitación para cambiar el agua de la cubeta, pero contaba con un pequeño detalle. Al regresar, Sakura estaba cubierta de los pies hasta la cabeza con la cobija de su cama. Si cualquier otra persona hubiera entrado pensaría que no había nadie, simplemente alguien se había ido, dejando su cama desordenada. Sasuke apresuró su paso y dejó caer la tina al suelo al llegar a la cama. De un jalón le arrebató la cobija, dispuesto a regañarla por su falta de insensatez. Pero al levantar la colcha, simplemente no pudo hacerlo... se dio cuenta de lo indefensa que se encontraba. Dándole la espalda a la pared, acorrucada entre sus piernas, abrazándolas con sus brazos y temblando desmesuradamente. Una sensación extraña empezaba a apoderarse del cuerpo del Uchiha, y las ganas de abrazarla se intensificaban cada vez más. El deseo de sentir el cuerpo de ella contra la piel de él se apoderaba de su mente conforme avanzaban los segundos; y la necesidad de respirar el aroma que despedía su cabello empezaba a acelerarle la respiración, los latidos del corazón, y la sangre que viajaba en todo su cuerpo. Haciendo que la adrenalina lo empujara a ceder ante lo que más deseaba…

Sin embargo, su fuerza de voluntad era inquebrantable. Sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no era momento de pensar en eso. La descubrió completamente y la cargó en ambos brazos, podía sentir como la piel de ella ardía. La cabeza de Sakura descansaba en el pecho de Sasuke, y las piernas de ella colgaban sueltas de los brazos de él.

–Sakura, –empezó a llamarla suavemente –despierta –la sacudió un par de veces, pero nada. No había respuesta por parte de la pelirrosa. –Sakura… –volvió a llamarla. Esta vez, con voz más baja, casi queriendo no sacarla de sus sueños. Su rostro se veía que descansaba placenteramente, a pesar de que su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar –necesito que… –se detuvo antes de terminar la oración, tiñendo tenuemente de rosa las mejillas de él. No podía creer lo que le iba a pedir, pero no había otra forma de bajarle la fiebre –… te quites la ropa… –pero como era de esperarse no hubo respuesta alguna por parte de Sakura. Ella seguía profundamente dormida.

Ya habían llegado al baño. Sasuke tomó la perilla de la puerta y la giró, empujándola levemente. Al entrar volvió a sacudir a la pelirrosa, pero parecía como si se hubiera desmayado. El tan sólo hecho de contemplar esa posibilidad lo preocupó aun más. Apresuró su paso y la recostó en la tina del baño. La tomó del mentón y gentilmente sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro. Esta vez teniendo un poco más de éxito. Los ojos de ella comenzaron a abrirse con lentitud, aun se encontraba somnolienta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la pelirrosa tomó su blusa de las dos extremidades inferiores. Sus movimientos eran muy torpes, y con ambas manos empezó a quitársela con dificultad y desesperación. La blusa comenzó a subirse rápidamente, dejando al descubierto la piel de porcelana que tenía la muchacha, hasta llegar a la parte superior, donde el encaje de su brasier le era visible al Uchiha. Quien inmediatamente la tomó de una mano para detenerla. No podía dejar que esto continuara, la blusa de Sakura no era lo único que estaba subiendo, sino también las tonalidades de rojo en el rostro de Sasuke, y el calor de su cuerpo. ¡No podía desvestirse en frente de él!

–No puedo… –le respondió con dificultad, peleando contra su sueño y las ganas de dejarse caer en un descanso placentero –estoy muy cansada… –y dicho esto los brazos de ella perdieron la poca fuerza que había podido recaudar unos minutos atrás. El pelinegro bajó lentamente la mano de Sakura y retiró la suya del vientre de ella. La dirigió hacia su rostro y lo cubrió parcialmente, tratando de regularizar su respiración.

Después de unos segundos recobró su compostura. Tomó la blusa de la muchacha, se la subió por completo hasta quitársela, y la aventó al suelo. Bajó sus manos hasta las caderas de ella, y cautelosamente bajó la pequeña cremallera que tenía su falda en un costado. La tomó por debajo y la deslizó entre sus piernas, para hacer los mismo al final, lanzarla al piso. Lo que había sucedido en la habitación, y en el mismo baño hace unos minutos… las mismas sensaciones invadían su cuerpo, pero duplicadas. Contempló el cuerpo de la pelirrosa como si fuera lo más sorprendente que sus ojos hubieran visto. No podía creer que tan bien torneado estaba su cuerpo, y que a la vez pareciera tan frágil. Su brasier tenía encaje, y sus pechos eran pequeños y bien definidos. Sus piernas se veían más suaves que las plumas de ganso, sin embargo, eran igual de blancas. Su cabello largo cubría la mitad de su rostro, y sus labios… pequeños y jugosos; juraría que hasta contaban con un brillo natural. Como cerezas recién lavadas y listas para ser comidas.

Despues de un breve y arduo debate en su mente… decidió acariciarle la piel. Unos segundos no importaría. Levantó su mano decidido y acarició el rostro de la muchacha, acercándose cada vez más a los labios de ella; y con su dedo índice los rozó, sin duda eran tan suaves como el terciopelo. Detuvo su mano, y el resto de su cuerpo se congeló. No podía continuar. Por unos minutos había olvidado que la pelirrosa ardía en fiebre.

Colocó el balde en la tina y abrió la llave, esperando a que el agua saliera tibia. La tocó un par de veces con su codo, y una vez lista la dejó correr en la tina de baño, mojando a Sakura junto con su ropa interior. A pesar del ruido del chorro de agua, y el cambió de temperatura, la pelirrosa no salía de la tierra de los sueños. Esperó varios minutos, hasta que finalmente la bañera estaba casi completamente llena de agua. Sasuke cerró la llave y se hincó a un lado de la muchacha. Con sus dos manos juntas recogía agua el agua de la bañera y la dejaba caer en la cabeza de la pelirrosa. Lo principal era bajar la temperatura en su cabeza. Despues de hacerlo durante 15 minutos sus brazos se habían cansado; esta no era la forma más eficaz de hacerlo. Lo mejor sería ir a la cocina por un vaso, para facilitar cada vez que el vaciaba agua sobre Sakura. Sasuke puso sus manos alrededor de la tina, y de ahí se apoyó para poder levantarse; tenía que regresar pronto.

…

Al haber puesto a Karin de mal humor, Suigetsu se fue por su parte a recolectar las hierbas que aparecían en la lista que Sasuke les había dado. La mayoría de las veces la molestaba, pero siempre lo olvidaba en cuestión de minutos, pero en esta ocasión ella aún seguía molesta con él. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que lo único que él quería era acaparar sus pensamientos? Que al menos lo considerara como una opción… pero no. Sasuke era lo único que ocupaba la cabeza de ella, y no había espacio para nada ni nadie más. Después se le pasaría el enojo y le volvería a hablar. Después de todo, siempre era así.

Una vez ya terminado de recoger las plantas regresó al escondite. Un buen baño era lo que le hacía falta, y ya podía imaginarse el agua fresca caer en su cabeza. Fue al laboratorio y dejó la canasta que llevaba con él en uno de los escritorios, junto con la lista de plantas que se les había entregado, donde él había tachado las que sí había encontrado. Miro a todos lados, pero su canasta era la única en el laboratorio, lo que significaba que Karin y Juugo aún no habían regresado. Se fue a su cuarto y tomó sus cosas para bañar. Ropa limpia, toalla, estropajo… todo lo necesario.

–Por fin, –soltó con alegría y una sonrisa en el rostro –un merecido baño –Abrió la puerta y entró con tranquilidad. Cerró la puerta con seguro y empezó a desvestirse en frente del lavabo, donde había un espejo. –Si tan sólo Karin se diera cuenta de lo que se pierde –musitó con tristeza, flexionando sus músculos, para levantarse aunque fuera un poco el ánimo. Se encontraba en ropa interior, y listo para entrar a la bañera. –Qué raro… –murmuró al ver por el espejo la cortina de la tina de baño abierta –alguien debió olvidar cerrarla… – se dio la media vuelta, listo para ducharse, pero al llegar a la bañera se detuvo en seco, tirando al piso su estropajo y toalla. Estaba echo piedra, y agradecía el no haberse quitado el bóxer aún, porque si no… _"¡Ay nooo!_ _"_ pensó alarmantemente Suigetsu _._ _"¡Sasuke me va a ahorcar!"_ estaba entrando en pánico, y aun más al ver que la pelirrosa se estaba despertando –Rosita… –la saludó con una sonrisa de nervios mientras se agachaba a recoger la toalla del suelo para cubrirse el cuerpo. La muchacha aun se encontraba somnolienta, así que al ver abrir un poco los ojos vio una silueta algo distorsionada.

–¿Sasuke-kun? –preguntó la muchacha en voz muy baja, y un poco dudosa al no ver bien.

–No… –murmuró completamente nervioso. No sólo por el hecho de que su jefe se encargaría de ahorcarlo, pero se encontraba en el baño a solas con _Rosita_ en ropa interior. Viéndola de cercas, aunque no quisiera tener ese tipo de pensamientos, tenía que aceptar que tenía un lindo cuerpo… _"¡Rayos! Esto no puede ser peor"_ Retrocedió lentamente sin quitarle la vista de encima a ella, hasta casi llegar a la puerta, pero se detuvo al escuchar que alguien movía la perilla de la puerta desde afuera _"Oh no…"_

–Sakura ¿estás bien? –sin duda alguna, esa era voz de Sasuke. Las pocas esperanzas que tenía de desvanecerse de ahí había desaparecido en el instante que escuchó la voz del pelinegro. Empezó a sudar como loco… rogando por otra oportunidad para al menos poder despedirse de Karin. Ya podía darse por hombre muerto. Mejor suerte no podía tener – ¿Sakura? –volvió a llamarla sin escuchar alguna respuesta por parte de ella. Poniéndole aún más los nervios de punta a Suigetsu…


End file.
